malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Shard
Shard was originally a soldier in the 5th squad,House of Chains, Dramatis Personae 2nd Company of the Ashok Regiment. He was a corporal in Sergeant Cord's squad.House of Chains, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.431 He was a half-brother of Sinn and described as a young man.House of Chains, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.430 In House of Chains Shard was stationed with the Ashok Regiment under Captain Kindly in Silver Lake on Genabackis. He, Cord, and others in their squad were under house arrest for drunkeness when Karsa Orlong attacked their garrison. The mage, Ebron, armed Shard and the other squad members and they were able to capture the rampaging Teblor. Shard recommended they kill the warrior who had slain many of their fellows.House of Chains, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.133-136 Shard was amongst those under siege in the ancient cliff-side fortress of B'ridys by Irriz and his Seven Cities renegades. From his reaction, probably unbeknown to Shard, his half-sister Sinn was outside the fortress. She and the recently arrived Kalam Mekhar both pretended to Irriz that they would help him however secretly took steps to help those inside the fortress. When they made contact with the besieged, Kalam gave Sinn into their care whilst wiping out the renegades with the help of an Azalan demon. Upon entering the fortress, Kalam observed Sinn with her arms wrapped around her half-brother. Cord had been in charge since Kindly and Pores had disappeared and now put Kalam in charge of his old squad, with seniority over Shard.House of Chains, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.422-431 This arrangement did not last long as the Bridgeburner pulled rank on Cord.House of Chains, Chapter 12, UK MMPB p.536 Kalam suggested the regiment leave B'ridys and join Adjunct Tavore Paran's Malaz 14th Army, which was marching toward Raraku. In the aftermath of the Battle of Raraku, the regiment's 16 survivors ambushed and slew the sorceress, Fayelle, and a small band of Dogslayers. Shard pulled Sinn up into his saddle behind him as they fled the onrushing waters that flooded Raraku.House of Chains, Chapter 26, US SFBC p.842-844 In The Bonehunters After the Battle of Raraku, the Ashok Regiment was incorporated into the 9th Company of the 8th Legion within the 14th Army. Cord's 5th squad remained intact although it was redesignated as the 7th squad.Reaper's Gale, Dramatis Personae, UK BCA edition p.xvi Leoman led the Army of the Apocalypse westward to Y'Ghatan and the 14th Army followed. Adjunct Tavore launched the Last Siege of Y'Ghatan by sending the army's sappers to breach the city's wall under the cover of night. First into the city were the Malazan marines, followed quickly by the Heavy infantry. Fist Keneb then ordered Cord to lead the 9th Company's seventh through twelfth medium infantry squads into Y'Ghatan.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.291-292 Once inside the city, the Malazans immediately came under heavy attack by hidden swordsmen and archers. Cord's squad linked up with Mosel's heavy infantry following Fiddler's marines. Cord first thought to send Shard back to Keneb to relay Fiddler's advice recommending leading their advance with sappers, but chose Sinn instead.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.292-297 When enough Malazans were engaged in street fighting inside the city, Leoman sprung his trap. The city's olive oil-soaked buildings were set alight and the streets quickly became an inferno. Cord's squad fled the flames along with a mixed group of survivors from Sobelone's, Balm's, Fiddler's, Hellian's, and Gesler's squads. True to his name, Limp broke his left leg during the fighting when it became trapped under a sliding piece of stonework. Shard, Cord, and other members of the Ashok Regiment had to pull him free.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.311/317 Shard was among the small group of soldiers who survived Y'Ghatan by tunneling their way out from under the city. They spent three days crawling on their hands and knees through the dark led by Bottle and his rat. Like many others, Shard found the experience so claustrophobic and frightening that he began gibbering in terror. When Limp began screaming in front of him, Shard pounded his squad mate's head against the ground until Limp lost consciousness to shut him up. Koryk grew concerned over the unmoving Limp, so Shard twisted the soldier's broken leg to immediately rouse him and show he still lived.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.339-340/368/370 Sinn was still outside the city when it burned and did not accept that her half-brother was lost. She deserted the army, bringing Faradan Sort along, in order to find the spot where Shard and the others struggled to crawl the final feet to open air. Sinn wrapped herself in his arms while he sat in shock with staring, unseeing eyes.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.349/352/367-369 In Reaper's Gale Shard was incorporated into the Malaz 14th Army joining Sergeant Cord's 7th squad, 9th Company, 8th Legion.Reaper's Gale, Dramatis Personae, UK BCA edition p.xvi In Dust of Dreams (Information needed) In The Crippled God (Information needed) Notes and references de:Scherbe Category:Bonehunters Category:Corporals Category:Males Category:Seven Cities natives Category:Y'Ghatan survivor (underground) Category:Medium infantry